Random
Choose 10 of your OC's. Or ten of your favorite people (like friends, family, celebrities. Anyone you think is cool.). But you can't choose yourself. 1. Karthik 2. Eluin 3. Vioda 4. Alexandra 5. Lilah 6. Cole 7. Caleb 8. Eboni 9. Eleni 10. Taitousuu 1) 4 invites 3 and 8 to dinner at their house. What happens? how does alexandra know vioda and eboni??? irony much? lol. Vioda: wait, didn't you betray my brother? *is confused* Alexandra: hey, aren't you Caleb's brother? Weren't you like, exiled and stuff? Eboni: *yawns* why am i here again? 2) 9 tries to get 5 to go to a strip club. Eleni: (flat monotone) c'mon, i know you wanna see the naked people. Lilah: Karthik-sama, do i want to see the naked people?? Karthik: only if you can rape them. Lilah: *turns to Eleni in questioning glance* Eleni: *eyes widen* never mind. 3) You need to stay at a friends house for the night. Do you chose 1 or 6? one. i'm not that smart. XD you know, since i likely won't survive the night. 4) 2 and 7 are making out. 10 walks in...Their reaction? Taitousuu: YAY! *tackles both of them* Caleb: eh, what?? hey, i thought you were alexandra! Eluin: i thought you were eleni! Caleb & Eluin: WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! *runs off in opposite directions to look for them* Taitousuu: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! *sits alone looking sad* poor tito-chan. *giggle* 5) 3 falls in love with 6. 8 is jealous. What happens? Eboni: i thought we were friends cole!!! why would you steal my man that way!! Vioda: *blinks* and since when were we even gay? *crickets chirping* Cole: ah well, *shrugs and tackles vio-chan* Eboni: *growls* chaos ensues 6) 4 jumps you in a dark allyway. Who comes to your rescue? 10,2 or 7? Alexandra: i have you now!! Caleb: alexandra! how could you! Alexandra: what? caleb? how did you find me? me: *blinks and stares* Caleb: you can't just /kidnap/ her!! that's mean! i never thought you were a mean person alexandra... *juts out pouty lower lip that's too adorable to resist* Alexandra: *doesn't resist* *censored* me: GAH! *runs away* 7) 1 decides to start a cooking show. 15 minutes later what is happening? Karthik: *evil smirk* it's a soup of ethnic inclusion. all the ethnic groups are included. audience member: don't you mean they're recipes or dishes are included. Karthik: no. 8) 5 is in a car crash and is critically injured. What does 9 do? Lilah: *finishes her off* now karthik-sama will love me. Karthik: *diez* Lilah: NOOOOOOOOOOO! how did my brilliant plan backfire??? (note: she's actually not that silly) 9) 3 has to marry either 8,4 or 9. Who do they chose? hey. he gets to choose from all the women! that's oddly convenient. lol. but yeah, he chooses eboni. duh. ^^ 10) 7 kidnaps 2 and demands something from 5 for 2's release. What is it? Caleb: give me myself back! Lilah: what happened to karthik-sama?? Eluin: what do /i/ have to do with this??? Caleb: get rid of my other self or i'll kill him! Eluin: wait, i can't die! i have to protect eleni! Lilah: karthik-sama??? karthik-sama!!! *cries* Caleb: awww, i'm sorry, i didn't mean to make you cry... here, i'll set him free.... there, all better? Lilah: Karthik-sama? Caleb: *sigh* 11) You get to meet either 1 or 6. Who do you chose? one. *dreamy, fangirly sigh* would it even matter how much it would hurt?? oh, i'm a strange person. XD. 12) 10 challenges 4 to a chariot race. Why? Taitousuu: *whistles innocently* no reason. Alexandra: you /planned/ those potholes! argh! my dress is ruined.... *sniffles* Taitousuu: *snickers unobtrusively* 13) Everyone gangs up on 3. Does 3 have a chance in hell? unfortunately yes. he'd probably end up killing them all by accident and hating himself for it. poor vio-chan. 14) Everyone is invite to 2 and 10 wedding except for 8. How do they react? Eboni: your own sister! you didn't even invite your /sister/ to your wedding! *is shoved out of camera frame still complaining* Eluin: but i wanna marry /eleni/... why am i marrying /you/ taitousuu?? Taitousuu: fun... *grins friskily* Eluin: *sweatdrops* 15) Why is 6 afraid of 7? because seven becomes one and one is the top of the food chain. ^^ 16) 10 gathers everyone around to tell them a fairy tale. How does it go? Taitousuu: once upon a time, there was a bowl of ramen. I ate it of course and then rainbows were dancing across the sky.... *trails off, staring into distance* then i realized i must have drugged the ramen! *beams at dumbfounded audience* the end. 17) 1 arrives late for 2 and 10's wedding. What happens? And why are they late? Karthik: I'm late. I almost forgot my second shotgun. *starts firing* *mass pandemonium and screaming* Eluin: Eleni! Taitousuu: noooo! my husband abandoned me.... *whines* SIT! *everyone present hits the ground* Taitousuu: *beams* i win. 18) 5 and 9 get roaring drunk and end up at your house. What happens? Lilah: hic, so, hic, karthik-sama... *giggle* killed my family.... *slumps over eleni's shoulder* Eleni: *sympathetic noises resembling whimpered sobs* kar, hic, karthik is the /last/ of my family.... *giggles inanely* Lilah: an, an, hic, i love him.. Eleni: an, hic, for, fer, for some reason... i'm the only person he loves... Lilah: i'm afraid he'll leave me... abandon me... *drinks some more* Eleni: i'm, hic, hic, afraid he'll never stop.... *sob* never stop chasing me... me: *head in hands* they won't ever stop will they??? XD 19) 3,8,6 and 4 all go to the zoo for 8's brithday party. How does it go? What presents do they get 8? Eboni: IHATEYOUALLGETAWAYFROMSTUPIDFOOLISHMORTALS!!!! Alexandra: fine. i don't even know you anyhow. *wanders off* Cole: silly alexandra! *hands her giftwrapped vio-chan* Eboni: *blushes* vioda: gah. is. so. embarrassed. *blushes* 20) Everyone gets together and start protesting something outside of your house. What are they protesting? What do you do? Everyone: stop! killing! us! change the plot! give us a happy ending! me: you guys can't even rhyme! rejected! 21) 9 murders 2 best friend. What does 2 do to get back at them? Eluin has a best friend? who? and knowing Eluin, probably just make out with her. he knows she wouldn't mean to. 22) 6 and 1 are in mortal danger. Only one of them can survive. Does 6 save himself or 1? Cole: later sucka!!! Karthik: *glares* you wait... not even the afterlife will hold me for long... 23) Which one of them is most likely to fail at life? Caleb. poor dear. 24) 5 is trapped in a cave. 10 comes to rescue them. What happens? Taitousuu: i'll save you!! Lilah: i think i'd rather die.... *cries* Taitousuu: *finally digs through rubble* Lilah: *is dead* Taitousuu: curses! 25) 3 starts a day camp. What happens? Vioda: why me???? Taitousuu: i'll help you!!! Vioda: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! 26) 4,6, and 7 are doing the Hokey-Pokey. 8 walks in. What happens? Eboni: *blinks* *stares* never mind cole. i'll come back later. Cole, Caleb and Alexandra: *stares* *shrugs* *continue on* ^^ 27) 1 starts to write a fan-fiction where 9 and 10 are going out. What is 2's reaction? Eluin: but... but.... my eleni..... *whimpers* Karthik: *smirks evilly* he's so easy to torment. 28) 7 makes an apple pie. Is it any good? no. caleb can't cook. fact of life. 29) 8 and 3 go camping. For some reason they forget to bring any food. What do they do? erm........ *blushes* yeah, you can probably guess. XD 30) While they are camping, they run into The Blair Witch. What do they do? (If you haven't seen that movie pretend they ran into the Bogyman or something like that instead.) (hasn't seen teh movie) Bogeyman: WOOOOOOOOOOOO.... Fear me. Vioda: *raises eyebrow* *glances at Eboni* *both jump in unison and kill the silly thing* Vioda: what an idiot. Eboni: *nods* so... what were we doing??? *sly grin* 31) The quiz is over. What does everyone go to do now? *all wander away* *the story begins* me: wait, i'm not ready for that yet!!! Back to Original Character Quizzes.